The effects of steric and conformational effects of ligands upon the rate of formation and dissociation of binary and ternary complexes are being studied by stopped-flow and relaxation techniques. Studies are also being conducted on the effects of the solvent matrix upon the complexation process by determining the dependence of the reaction kinetics on the varying composition of organic-aqueous solvent mixtures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Kinetics Aquonickel(II) Ion Reacting with Ethylenediamine. Evidence of the Internal Conjugate Base Effect and Intramolecular Hydrogen Bonding." R.W. Taylor. H.K. Stepien, and D.B. Rorabacher, Inorg. Chem., 13. 1282 (1974). "Steric Effects in the Complexation Kinetics of Cyclic and Open-Chain Polyamines with Copper(II) in Basic Aqueous Media." C.T. Lin, D.B. Rorabacher, G.R. Cayley, and D.W. Margerum, Inorg. Chem. 14, 919 (1975).